Burn
by ALE686
Summary: Para Yui Aishimasu-Hiro y el foro El Gotei 13 / / Guardó cada carta que le escribió. Desde el momento en que las leyó... Pensó que era suyo. Ahora las ve quemarse.


Espero sea de tu agrado Yui, aunque no pude hacerlo demasiado romántico, ya sabes, por la canción que elegí.

Si alguien se pregunta qué o quién es Ícaro: es un personaje de mitología griega. Su padre construyó alas de cera para ambos, para poder escapar, pero este muchachito voló muy cerca del sol, -descuidado, orgulloso-, y se le derritieron. Murió ahogándose en el mar. ¿Linda historia, no?

0/0/0/0/0

 **Burn.**

Entra en la habitación, al cuarto de grandes dimensiones y techo alto que se extiende varias veces en su cabeza.

Todo está bella y caramente decorado, en símbolo de la gran opulencia que no le gustó desde nunca, pero a la que tampoco vio mala desde instalarse allí, -quizás antes-, por saber que su esposo trabajó arduamente en obtener todo lo que posee hoy día. A pesar de criarse como hijo de un Director de Empresa, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna logró superar más de diez veces lo que en un inicio fue básicamente herencia paterna, volviendo la empresa una compañía que se desempeña en distintas ramas y creando una fundación benéfica, instalada en Alemania, lugar donde estaba ubica la sede principal y donde ambos residen.

De tratarse de otro país, lo hubieran encubierto más al suceso a causa de la excesiva corrupción y sus mandatarios que intentaran beneficiarse mediante el chantaje. Sería bastante distinto el desenlace.

Estuvieron demasiado agradecidos de ser informados por los medios y redes sociales, como en las noticias y en los diarios que sugirieron sus propias teorías, considerando aquella una muestra de real justicia informativa. O la búsqueda de la misma. El destape público de algo no tan fuera de lo común. Sin ser lo esperado realmente.

Meses atrás Yukio Hans Vorarlberna sacó una exagerada cantidad de dinero de su cuenta, sin decir en qué lo ocuparía y sin ser de gran importancia para otros, mas cuando esto se repitió en otra ocasión más, la gente comenzó a sospechar. Sin que lo supiera, se hicieron investigaciones en sus cuentas bancarias, -también en las de su esposa-, e investigaron además si se trataba de lavado de dinero. No, el dinero estaba correspondientemente declarado.

Los medios se habían vuelto locos, muchos jóvenes universitarios comenzaron a protestar creando hashtags en twitter, siendo tendencia la petición de que declare Vorarlberna para qué usó todo, sospechando gran parte que el dinero consistió en pago, como soborno, a algún funcionario político.

Lo peor al pasar las protestas a la realidad, teniendo un pequeño aunque notorio tumulto de personas en los portones de una de sus empresas.

Yukio no es alguien que puede tolerar la presión, menos si es que afecta directamente a sus inversionistas, a su corporación, a todo lo que le costó construir. Y lo dijo.

El mundo descubrió pronto que, aquello los periódicos web titularon como conducta sucia, fue en otro sentido.

Fue un escándalo monumental.

Ardió Troya dirán algunos. No muy diferente. Fue el mundo de Yuzu el que ardió llegando a ese momento, sintiendo todo a su alrededor envuelto en sofocantes llamas que destruían lo que una vez fue su hogar, sus esperanzas.

El rubio de ojos verdes provocó todo, sin ella pudiendo sospechar nada durante dos años.

Sus mejillas rojas, su nariz y dentro de las cuencas, sus ojos de igual tono, al mirarse en el espejo, le hacen desear arrojar el objeto para dejar de ver su patético rostro. Así mismo hubiera arrojado el televisor del living, al acabar de oír esa parte de la entrevista de última hora realizada en horario nocturno.

Qué manera original de pedir disculpas, ironizaba al caminar dando vueltas en la habitación, tocándose la cabeza con dolor y preguntándose: ¿Por qué a ella que lo amaba tan profundamente?

Él que profesó amarla en incontables veces, se atrevió a cometer tal traición.

Dirige sus pasos a la cómoda para sostenerse de ella. Mientras más lágrimas continúan, su vista se posa en un objeto de la cómoda. ¿Era mentira? Se pregunta, enjuagando sus ojos mientras abre la tapa del cofre de pequeño tamaño.

Allí guardó todas las cartas que le escribió, desde el momento en que las hubo leído. Después de casarse, las vio como objetos más valiosos que papeles con tinta y algunos lazos decorativos en los bordes.

Por eso el cofre, porque para ella eran su tesoro.

Él nunca fue de sonreír demasiado, pero se veía feliz su primera noche juntos como esposos, cuando ella finalmente se mudó, comenzando en ordenar sus pertenencias en la habitación que compartirían, y le dijo el contenido de aquel cofre de madera que colocó arriba de la cómoda.

Lo mantenía en su posesión desde que se hicieron novios, a los dieciseises. Entre descuidos, diferencias y peleas, lograron estar juntos. Las cartas de Yukio expresaban frases que no solía decir en voz alta, sus más íntimos sentimientos dedicados a ella, su amor estaba disperso en cada letra. Yuzu así lo vio.

Ella supo, al acabar cada dedicatoria, que él era suyo.

Cuando le escribía, él decía que era suyo.

Ella pensó que era suyo...

Ahora ve que no le interesó demasiado.

Karin se lo dijo cuando la vio sostener su primera carta. Estando afligida, la tomó de los hombros, aconsejando con el corazón.

\- Ten cuidado con ese, Yuzu. Es de los que harán lo que sea para sobrevivir - es lo que su hermana pudo percibir desde el comienzo. Lo que Yuzu no sabía, y lo que Karin igual desconocía, pero intuyó, fue sobre el robo que le realizó a sus padres y que éste fue el motivo de la muerte de ambos. Los señores Vorarlberna se suicidaron luego de perder tanto dinero, robado quitado por su hijo.

Su hermana tuvo razón desde siempre, pero ella no prestó atención.

Las palabras de Yukio inundaron sus sentidos. Sus frases la dejaron indefensa. Él le construyó palacios de párrafos, le construyó catedrales con una elocuencia nunca antes vista por ella. Ni los muchos muchachos que le enviaban cartas, decían cosas semejantes.

Hoy relee sus cartas, buscando y rebuscando respuestas en cada línea, por algún tipo de señal que le explique por qué ocurrió esto.

Él parecía tan sincero en decirle que la amaba.

Ya no lo miraba del mismo modo.

Él aceptó una entrevista para aclarar los rumores que terminaron en escándalo, y permitió que publicaran los mensajes que ella, -su amante-, le escribió. Le dijo al mundo entero cómo metió a esa mujer entre sus piernas, como la conoció en su viaje a Japón y también la hizo viajar allí de incógnita, dejándola estar junto a él en la cama de ambos. Se expuso como la mayor víctima del error y la debilidad de su cuerpo, y Yuzu fue la última en enterarse de haber sido engañada.

Él llegó demasiado lejos. No tiene seguridad de haber podido perdonar fácilmente si él se lo confesaba a ella, pero sabe que empeoró las cosas al hacer todo público. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Porque honestidad pura no era. ¡Arruinó sus vidas solo para limpiar su nombre!

Hay un grupo de periodistas en los portones de su hogar, y los guardias son la única razón por la que no interrogan de las mismas preguntas que ella quisiera obligar, a Yukio, que conteste. Desde hoy, es consiente en que no podrá salir de la casa sin sentirse avergonzada y arrepentida de quién es. Es irónico porque muchas veces él la hizo sentir orgullosa de ser su esposa, surcar labios de la felicidad que la envolvía.

Hoy solo se siente decepcionada, humillada.

Karin la llamó, desde su hogar en Japón, para intentar consolarla. Fue en vano. Su hermana miró la entrevista por televisión, oyendo cada palabra de la boca del mismo causante.

\- Al parecer, te casaste con un Ícaro - le dijo -. Yukio acaba de volar demasiado cerca del sol.

Yukio y sus palabras, tan obsesionado con su legado para llegar a estas instancias que no le importó nada más.

Sus frases le mostraban paranoico, en cada párrafo, en buscar quedar bien. Algo obsesionado de cómo le perciben los demás.

A él... a él, solamente.

Pero ella va a desaparecer pronto de toda la historia que envuelve a Yukio, de su vida, se irá de aquí para que ni los medios ni él vuelvan a fingir que de verdad están interesados en su verdadero sentir sobre lo acontecido.

Dejará que los demás se pregunten, ¿cómo reacción Yuzu Vorarlberna a la infidelidad?

Él ha destrozado todo. Su matrimonio, los bellos recuerdos que le dio en esa habitación, en la casa entera, su vida juntos.

Y ella idea, en su impulso, recoger y amontonar cada cosa de verdadero valor en la chimenea.

El mundo no tenía derecho a su corazón.

El mundo no tenía un lugar en su cama, y él se atrevió a meter a otra mujer en ella.

Dejaría que él, y los demás, imaginaran a su antojo lo que les conviniera. Mientras, ella quema sus memorias, las fotografías de su noviazgo, sus viejas cartas. También enciende en llamas las cartas de disculpa, nuevas, que le redactó antes de irse hoy a la cadena de noticias sin explicarle por qué, -aunque ya no es necesario-, aquellas que pudieron haberlo redimido si es que a Yuzu se le antojaba leer sus excusas. Pero ya no. Ya no está dispuesta a confiar en más mentiras.

Yukio ya ha perdido todo derecho a su corazón, no le servirá cualquier cosa que diga de ahora en adelante.

Ha perdido todo derecho al lugar en su cama.

Si él adora tanto su trabajo, que el Director Ejecutivo de la Corporación Vorarlberna duerma en su propia oficina... con sólo los recuerdos de cuando era suyo.

Las lágrimas acaban, dejan de caer de sus mejillas, supone que, porque lleva ya llorando demasiado sin poder evitarlo, y no porque verdaderamente deje de sentir impotencia absoluta, el dolor y el rencor.

Dios, espera que el infierno existe y Yukio se queme así un día.

Que Yukio se queme al igual que sus cartas.


End file.
